Sai
Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel |kapitel= Prolog - Eine neue Ordnung |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=012420 |nrang=ANBU-Ne |genin=9 |chunin=10 |jonin= |meister= |schüler= Hako Kuroi Boruto Episode 115, Houki Taketori , Renga Kokubou |fähigkeit= |elemente=Doton, Suiton, KatonDie Schriften des Jin, Seite 98, Youton |waffen=BunchotoDie Schriften des Sha, Kapitel "Die Entstehung", Seite 344 Pinsel und Schriftrolle |sonstiges= |srang= |arang= |brang= |crang= |drang= }} Allgemeines Sai Yamanaka'Boruto: Naruto the Movie (Novel), Kapitel 3 ist ein Waisenkind aus Konoha und Mitglied der ANBU-Ne-Einheit. Er stellt zudem das Ersatzmitglied für Sasuke Uchiha im Team Kakashi dar. "Sai" ist jedoch lediglich ein Deckname, der ihm von seinem Vorgesetzten Danzou Shimura zugewiesen worden ist - sein wirklicher Name ist unbekannt. Erscheinung Als Kind left|thumb|Sai als Kind Sais Haut war schon in jungen Jahren blass bis weiß, was in starkem Kontrast zu seinem üblichen Äußeren stand. So trug er schwarze, kurze Haare und ein gleichfarbiges Oberteil mit passender, langer Hose. Durch die herausstechenden, schwarzen Augen, welche rundlicher waren, wirkte er kindlicher. Auffällig ist der wesentlich sanftere Gesichtsausdruck als in ''Shippuuden. Als Jugendlicher Sai ist ein großer, schlanker Jugendlicher, mit einer sehr blassen Hautfarbe, schwarzem Haar und schwarzen Augen. Er trägt bei Missionen eine Tasche mit Pinsel, Schriftrollen und Tinte bei sich. Seine Kampfkleidung besteht aus einem eng anliegenden, in Schwarz- und Grautönen gehaltenen, kurzen Oberteil, das einen verkürzten Ärmel auf der linken Seite besitzt und außerdem seinen Bauchbereich nicht bekleidet sowie einer schwarzgrauen Hose, um dessen rechtes Hosenbein er seine Shuriken-Tasche trägt. Sein Ninja-Stirnband trägt Sai, wie die meisten Shinobi, um die Stirn gebunden. Seine Freizeitkleidung hingegen erinnert an japanische Schuluniformen. The Last thumb|left|130px|Sai mit 19 Jahren Nach zwei Jahren hat sich sein Aussehen nicht maßgeblich verändert, jedoch hat er seine Haare ein wenig wachsen lassen, sodass es sein Stirnband nun zum Großteil verdeckt. Er ist auch dem bauchfreien Oberteil treu geblieben, jedoch trägt er es jetzt komplett schwarz und etwas länger. Auch hat er sich nun gegen seine Handschuhe entschieden, dafür aber für eine große Schriftrolle auf seinem Rücken. Genau wie der Rest seiner Altersstufe trägt er hohe Ninja-Stiefel. Als Erwachsener Einige Jahre später hat er wieder zu seinem Stil als Jugendlicher zurückgefunden, was nicht nur die nun wieder kürzeren Haare betrifft. So trägt er erneut seine schwarze Jacke, nun jedoch mit langem, grauen Unterteil, welchen den Bauch bedeckt. Dies zeugt von seinem Älterwerden. Der Schriftrolle auf dem Rücken ist er treu geblieben, jedoch trägt er sie nun weiter unten. Charakter left|thumb|Sai "lächelt" Sai ist ein undurchschaubarer Mensch, da er aufgrund seines Trainings in der Ne-Einheit zunächst keine menschlichen Emotionen wie Freundschaft, Liebe oder Vertrauen zu verstehen scheint. Daher hat er auf sie auch nicht angemessen reagieren können und die Meinung vertreten, ein Lächeln sei der beste Weg, mit einer Situation umzugehen, sei es auch ein falsches. Da ihm jedoch oft der Durchblick der Situationen auf emotionaler Ebene gefehlt hat, hat er dieses Lächeln sehr oft im falschen Moment eingesetzt. Das hat vor allem dazu geführt, dass er die Bindung, die Naruto und Sakura zu Sasuke aufgebaut haben, zunächst nicht versteht. Das Unverständnis ist aber nicht Sais eigene Schuld. Danzou ist nämlich der Meinung, Emotionen führen zu Hass, der wiederum zu Konflikten und schließlich zum Krieg führe und trainiert deshalb den Mitgliedern seiner ANBU-Ne-Einheit die Gefühle ab. Im Laufe der Geschichte jedoch bildet Sai sein Gespür aus, Emotionen richtig zu deuten, er beweist sich durch die Handlungen, die seinen Interpretationen folgen, mehrere Male als "echtes" Mitglied von Team Kakashi. Außerdem ist Sai (bedingt durch seine Ne-Ausbildung) ein sehr hierarchisch geprägter Charakter, der stets darauf achtet, sich des Ranges seines Gesprächspartners entsprechend auszudrücken. Privatleben Familie und Freunde thumb|left|Shin In der ANBU-Ne-Einheit hat Sai Shin kennengelernt, zu dem er eine starke Bindung aufgebaut hat. Er hat diesen gegenüber Sakura als seinen Bruder bezeichnet, obwohl Shin, der wie Sai ein Waisenkind aus Konoha ist, keine Blutsverwandtschaft zu ihm aufgewiesen hat. Shin ist an einer bisher ungeklärten Krankheit verstorben und Sais einzige Erinnerung an ihn ist sein Skizzenbuch, von dem er sagt, es habe diesem einmal gehört. Während des Krieges der Shinobi-Allianz gegen Kabuto Yakushi und Akatsuki wird Shin durch das Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei wiederbelebt und trifft auf dem Schlachtfeld auf Sai. Er wird nach einem kurzen Kampf jedoch von dem Jutsu befreit, nachdem er das fertiggestellte Skizzenbuch sieht, das Sai aus der Tasche gefallen ist und verschwindet. Beziehung zu seinen Teamkameraden Kakashi Vor Kakashi Hatake hat Sai den größten Respekt. Sein Gedankengang während ihrer ersten Begegnung lässt vermuten, dass dieser Umstand daraus resultiert, dass sich die Ne-Einheit eingehend mit Kakashi als einem der stärksten Shinobi des Dorfes beschäftigt hat. Naruto thumb|left|Sai wird durch Naruto an Shin erinnert Zu Naruto Uzumaki pflegt Sai zunächst ein sehr emotionsloses Verhältnis, das oft zu Konflikten führt, da dieser ihn als Ersatz für Sasuke Uchiha im Team Kakashi nicht akzeptieren will, Sai jedoch dessen Bindung zu Sasuke nicht versteht und herabwürdigt. Während ihrer Mission in Orochimarus Versteck verkehrt sich jedoch Sais Einstellung Narutos Zielen gegenüber vom Negativen ins Positive, sodass er sich dessen Idealen anschließt. Er versucht sogar die Bindung zwischen Sasuke und Naruto auf Kosten seiner eigentlichen Mission aktiv aufrecht zu erhalten. Seitdem haben die beiden ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis und Sai beweist in einer Konfliktsituation mit Sakura mehrere Male seine Loyalität diesem Verhältnis gegenüber, indem er sich für Naruto einsetzt oder diesem Hilfestellung leistet. Sakura thumb|right|Sakura bemüht sich um Sai Sakura Haruno ist zu Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit stets bemüht gewesen, die Beziehung zwischen Sai und Naruto zu flicken, da sie der Meinung gewesen ist, dass man als Team zusammenarbeiten müsse. Jedoch hat es auch Szenen gegeben, in denen sie die Geduld mit Sai verloren hat, da dieser aufgrund seines fehlenden Verständnisses für Emotionen oft Grenzen überschritten hat. Inzwischen jedoch verstehen sich die beiden recht gut und Sai ist ein Vertrauter von Sakura geworden, der ihr in ihren schwierigen Situationen beizustehen versucht. Dies zeigt sich vor allem nach dem Angriff von Pain, als Konoha beschlossen hat, Sasuke Uchiha als Nukenin zu eliminieren. Sai hat in dieser Situation sein Bestes gegeben, um zwischen Sakura, Naruto und Kakashi zu vermitteln und eine Eskalation der Situation zu verhindern. Danzou thumb|left|Sai spricht mit Danzou Als seinem Vorgesetzter begegnet Sai Danzou Shimura natürlich mit der, diesem Hierarchieunterschied gebührenden, Menge an Respekt und Loyalität. Es ist unklar, wie genau das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden aussieht, jedoch scheint klar zu sein, dass Danzou Sais Effizienz schätztManga Band 35, Kapitel 310, Seite 11. Er kennt ihn außerdem genau genug, um sofort zu erkennen, dass Sai sich während der kurzen Zeit, die er mit Team Kakashi verbracht hat, verändert hat. thumb|right|Das Siegel auf Sais Zunge Sai und alle anderen Mitglieder von ANBU-Ne wurden von Danzou mit einem Siegel belegt, das auf ihrer Zunge aufgetragen ist, und sie daran hindert, Informationen über Danzou preiszugeben. Versuchen sie über Danzou zu reden, würde ihr Körper gelähmt werden und sie könnten nicht sprechen. Dies tat Danzou, um die gesamte Organisation zum Schutze Konohas so geheim wie möglich zu halten, damit Informationen nie nach außen gelangen könnten. Nach Danzous Tod löst sich das Siegel aber auf. Beziehung zu anderen Ne-Einheiten thumb|left|Hyou thumb|right|Ne-Einheiten konfrontieren Sai nach Danzous Tod Zu den anderen Ne-Einheiten hat Sai ein sehr kühles Verhältnis. Hyou beispielsweise greift Sai vor seiner Mission an der Tenchi-Brücke an, um ihn zu testen und daran zu erinnern, wo seine Pflichten lägen. Jedoch scheint er durch seinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt inzwischen so etwas wie ein Fixpunkt in der Einheit geworden zu sein. Denn nach Danzous Tod wird er von einigen Ne-Einheiten in ein kurzes Gespräch verwickelt, das die Ursache des Verschwindens des Anbu-Ne-Juin bestätigen soll. Nach diesem Gespräch entscheidet Sai, dass die Ne-Einheit sich nun dem Hokage zu offenbaren habe. Handlung Team Kakashi thumb|right|Das "neue" Team Kakashi Da dem Team Kakashi aufgrund des Ausfalles von Kakashi Hatake bereits zwei Mitglieder gefehlt haben, hat Tsunade entschieden, dass das Team für die Mission an der Tenchi-Brücke verstärkt werden soll. Die Goikenban haben sich jedoch in diese Angelegenheit eingemischt und entschieden, dass Danzou Shimura, einer ihrer Vertrauten, eines der zwei Mitglieder stellen wird. Danzou hat für diesen Auftrag Sai ausgewählt, da dessen Spionagefertigkeiten für den geheimen Auftrag, die Ermordung von Sasuke, von großer Wichtigkeit gewesen sind. Die Ermordung von Sasuke thumb|left|Sai empfängt seine geheime Mission thumb|right|Sai beschützt Naruto Während Team Kakashi lediglich den Auftrag bekommen hat, den Spion, der sich bei Orochimaru eingeschlichen hat, zu fangen, hat Sai von Danzou den Auftrag bekommen, Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimarus nächstes Gefäß, zu töten, um dadurch Otogakure entscheidend zu schwächen. Hierzu hat Sai mit geheimen Informationen zu Konohas ANBU-Einheit als Geschenk, Orochimarus Vertrauen gewinnen sollen, um so nahe genug an Sasuke herankommen zu können. Die Mission ist jedoch von Sai selbst abgebrochen worden, der sich durch den Kontakt zu Naruto dazu entschieden hat, Naruto dabei zu helfen, dessen Bindung zu Sasuke aufrechtzuerhalten. Begegnungen mit Akatsuki thumb|left|Sai beobachtet mit Sakura das Training von Naruto Nach der ersten Mission von Team Kakashi verbessert sich die Beziehung zwischen Sai und seinen Teammitgliedern stetig. Er versucht zu verstehen, was Freundschaft für Naruto bedeutet und die Emotionen der anderen richtig zu deuten. Während Narutos Training sieht er ihm des Öfteren aus der Ferne zu und wird dabei des Öfteren von Sakura begleitet, sodass zwischen den beiden auch eine freundschaftliche Beziehung entsteht. thumb|right|Auf der Suche nach Kabuto Als Konoha von den beiden Akatsuki-Mitgliedern Kakuzu und Hidan angegriffen wird, wird Sai mit seinem Team zur Verstärkung von Team Asuma geschickt. Dort angekommen, trennt er sich mit Sakura von den anderen, um Shikamaru zu helfen. Dieser hat seinen Gegner aber schon getötet. Kurze Zeit später wurde Sai dem Acht-Mann-Team zugeteilt. Sie bekommen den Auftrag, Sasuke zu finden. Sie teilen sich auf und jede Gruppe bekommt zwei Nin-Ken zugeteilt. Auf der Suche treffen sie dann auf Tobi, der verhindern will, dass sich Konoha in den Kampf zwischen Sasuke und Itachi einmischt. Der Kampf wird von Zetsu unterbrochen, der berichtet, dass Itachi tot und Sasuke bewusstlos ist. Das Acht-Mann-Team macht sich auf den Weg, Sasuke zu holen, doch Tobi und Zetsu sind schneller und nehmen Sasuke mit. Sai bekommt als nächsten Auftrag, zusammen mit Anko, Yamato und ein paar anderen Shinobis, Kabuto zu suchen. Während dieser Suche wird Konoha von Pain angegriffen. Yamato spürt, dass Naruto immer mehr Schwänze freisetzt und er macht sich mit Sai sofort auf den Rückweg nach Konoha. Die Shinobi-Allianz thumb|left|Sai im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|right|Die Angriffseinheit Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Sai in die Angriffseinheit der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte versetzt. Er, Omoi und viele andere Shinobi stehen dabei unter dem Kommando von Kankurou. Im Feindesgebiet schlagen sie ihr Lager auf und treffen schon nach kurzer Zeit auf feindliche Einheiten. Sie bemerken Muta Aburame und zwei andere Konoha-Shinobis, die von Sasori gesteuert werden. Diese galten aber nur als Ablenkung, sodass die eigentlichen Gegner aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen können. Sai kann den Angriff eines Gegners abblocken, doch dieser Gegner ist Shin, der von Kabuto durch Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei wiederbelebt wurde. Shin ist aber auch nur zur Ablenkung gedacht und Deidara will ihn in die Luft sprengen. Sai ist erschrocken, seinen Bruder wiederzusehen und deswegen müssen ihm Omoi und Kankurou helfen. Kankurou schafft es, Shin in seiner Marionette einzufangen, sodass die Explosion niemanden verletzt. Sai greift nun Deidara und Sasori mit zwei großen Tintenmonster an und schafft es mit Kankurous Hilfe, die Gegner gefangen zu nehmen. Währenddessen verliert Sai sein Skizzenbuch, dieses wird von Shin entdeckt, der froh ist, dass Sai es beenden konnte und löst sich daraufhin auf. Ein Jahr nach dem Krieg wird Sai, zusammen mit Naruto, auf die Mission geschickt, Garyou gefangen zu nehmen. Diese können sie, trotz einiger Schwierigkeiten, erfolgreich abschließen. Wenig später ereignet sich auf der Jungfernfahrt des Tobishachimaru jedoch aufgrund dieser Gefangennahme ein Erpressungsversuch - entweder Konohagakure händigt Garyou aus, oder die Passagiere sterben. Sai ist nicht direkt daran beteiligt, wird jedoch von Ino darüber informiert, dass Kakashi auf dem Schiff seine Hilfe braucht. So schnell wie möglich fliegt Sai mit Hilfe einer seiner Vögel zu dem Luftschiff, welches zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits stark beschädigt ist. Er kommt jedoch rechtzeitig, um Kakashi und Gai aufgrund eines Loches im Rumpf vor dem Sturz in die Tiefe zu retten. Gai bringt er daraufhin zurück nach Konoha, Kakashi jedoch besteht darauf, zum Tobishachimaru zurückzukehren. Nachdem Sai ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllt hat und Gai sicher in Tsunades Büro angekommen ist, fliegt er erneut zu dem Schiff, in weiser Voraussicht. Denn der Kopierninja benötigt ihn, um einen kleinen Jungen und seine Mutter zu retten, welchen von den Geiselnehmern Freiheit gewährt wurde. Sai taucht nach deren Rettung erst wieder in der Nähe des Hoozukijou auf, als er und seine Kameraden Kakashi bejubeln, welcher sich entschlossen hat, den Posten des Hokage anzunehmen. }} Shikamaru Hiden thumb|left|Sai wird von Ino gerettet Ein Jahr später: Noch vor den Ereignissen dieses Novels wird Sai während der Mission, das Reich der Stille auszukundschaften, als einzig überlebendes Mitglied seines Teams von Gengo gefangen genommen. Er schafft es jedoch, einen Brief nach Konohagakure zu entsenden, welcher seine Lage schildert und Shikamaru, welchen ihn als einer der Ersten liest, alarmiert. Während das Rettungs- und Attentatsteam bereits auf dem Weg ist, macht Gengo, das Ziel des Attentats, sich Sai mithilfe seines Jutsus untertan. Dieser weiß nun nicht mehr, woher er stammt und wer der wahre Feind ist. Als Shikamaru und Gengo aufeinandertreffen, stellt sich Sai, seiner Erinnnerungen beraubt, zwischen sie - wird jedoch von Temari abgelenkt, welche es Shikamaru ermöglicht, Gengo zu verfolgen. Sai hat leichtes Spiel gegen Temari, diese wird jedoch von Ino und einigen ihrer Kameraden gerettet, welche es schaffen, ihn aus dem Gen-Jutsu zu erwecken. Doch erst Ino dringt wirklich zu Sais Innerstem durch und kann sein wahres Selbst wieder bekehren. Der Moment, als er ihr dafür dankt, ist prägend für ihre spätere Liebesbeziehung. Zusammen mit der Verstärkung kehrt er nach erfolgreicher Gefangennahme Gengos nach Konohagakure zurück. Kurze Zeit später spielt sich The Last: Naruto the Movie ab. Konoha Hiden thumb|left|Nun ein glückliches Paar Er wird lediglich kurz erwähnt, als er, zusammen mit Ino, auf der Hochzeit von Naruto und Hinata erscheint. Dabei fragt sich Ino, seit wann Shikamaru und Temari denn zusammen seien, da sie Händchen halten. Sai nimmt daraufhin ihre Hand und sagt, dass sich dies die Leute wohl auch bei ihnen fragen. Epilog Elf Jahre nach Konoha Hiden hat Sai eine Familie mit Ino gegründet und mit ihr einen Sohn namens Inojin Yamanaka bekommen. Im Epilog traut dieser sich jedoch nicht, allein zum Training mit seinen Eltern, Chouji und Karui zu gehen, weshalb Sai seine ungeduldige Frau beruhigen muss. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Sais Hijutsu thumb|right|Die Zeichnungen werden lebendig Sai ist für die ANBU-Ne ein perfekt ausgebildeter Spion. Dank seines speziellen Nin-Jutsus kann er seine mit Tinte gezeichneten Wesen zum Leben erwecken und für seine Missionen benutzen. Dafür zeichnet er auf Pergamentrolle Tiere oder Doppelgänger von sich oder anderen Personen, die er mit seinem Chakra steuern und unterschiedlich einsetzen kann. So können die Vögel, die er gezeichnet hat, auch fliegen und ihn oder andere Personen in der Luft transportieren. Auch kann er seine gezeichneten Tiere, z.B. Mäuse, die Gegend auskundschaften lassen und wenn sie zurück auf der Schriftrolle sind, Sai die gesammelten Infos weitergeben. Wenn Sai Nachrichten übermitteln will, kann er die Nachricht aufschreiben und sie dann in eine Tierform verwandeln, die sich dann am Zielort wieder in ihre Ursprungsform verwandeln. Im Kampf ist Sai sehr geschickt darin, mehrere Wesen sehr schnell und genau zu zeichnen. Diese Wesen kann er dann zum Angriff oder Verteidigung benutzen, verwandeln sich aber, wenn sie getroffen wurden, in Tinte zurück. Sai ist außerdem in der Lage, einen riesigen Tiger zu zeichnen, der den Gegner angreift und ihn mit in die Schriftrolle hineinzieht, wo er dann mit dem Tiger versiegelt wird. Neben seiner Tinte kann Sai auch noch auf sein Kurzschwert zurückgreifen, mit dem er sehr geschickt umgehen kann. Er beherrscht außerdem eine Versiegelungstechnik, die er von Danzou persönlich beigebracht bekommen hat. Jedoch überkommen ihn bei diesem Jutsu negative Gefühle, die er erst überwinden muss. Auch bei dieser Technik ist das gezeichnete Tier ein Tiger. Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten Anmerkung: Diese Informationen entstammen dem "Großen Ninja-Lexikon" des sechsten Boruto-Bandes. Es sind bis zu 5 Sterne möglich. Der Durchschnittswert eines Genin liegt bei 90. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Kakashi' *'ANBU-Ne' *'Acht-Mann-Team' *'Angriffseinheit' *'Hanabi-Rettungs-Team' *' Orochimaru-Such-Team ' *' Team 25 ''' Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto (Film) * Naruto (Novel) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin *Naruto: Die Schriften des Retsu * Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel * Shikamaru Hiden - Wolken, die in der Stille der Dunkelheit schweben *Boruto (Manga) *Boruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team Kakashi Kategorie:ANBU-Ne Kategorie:Sais Kämpfe